


Yes, It's Better

by Isis_McGee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Facials, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_McGee/pseuds/Isis_McGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to know if sex is better when you love someone. He wants Dean to help him find out.</p><p>Set early-mid season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, It's Better

"Dean?" Cas began to ask. Dean looked up from the magazine he was thumbing through. It'd been a lazy day in the bunker and Sam had called it an early night, but Cas was still engrossed in the show playing. Dean had only been able to watch so much Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but the TV was in his room, so he'd picked through his slowly growing magazine collection. "Is sex truly better with someone you care about?"

Dean screwed up his face in confusion, but caught a glimpse of Sarah Michelle Gellar kissing David Boreanaz and understood. He rolled his eyes and went back to the article on the newest silencer to hit the market. "Some people think so, yeah."

"Do you think so?"

Dean set the magazine on his lap and opened his mouth to say "sex is pretty good all the time" but stopped himself. When he thought about it- casting his mind back to his brief time with Cassie or that year with Lisa- it was a different experience. He'd had some truly great sexual experiences throughout his life, but there'd been times with either of them that had been nearly perfect and if he were honest with himself, he'd chalk that up to love. 

"Look, if anyone asks, I didn't say this, but yeah. There's something better about sex with someone you care about." He nodded his head at the TV screen. "But it's still not like the crap they feed you on TV, right? Because nothing on TV is. Even being in love is messy and makes you feel like shit sometimes."  


Cas nodded and continued to watch his show as Dean quietly began to fall asleep.

***

"Dean," Cas began two days later. Dean turned from where he was making dinner for the two of them at the counter. Sam had decided to go check out what might be a hunt a few towns over and wasn't back yet. "Is sleeping with someone you love one of those things humans lie about to get?"  


Dean raised his eyebrows. "Jesus, Cas, I said that shit about lying years ago-"

"I don't know how to be human so I try to catalog things. I only have you and your brother to ask first hand."

Dean shook his head a little, but he had a smile creeping up on his lips. "No, Cas, most of the time people actually try to tell the truth for that one. You might lie to the person you just wanna bang, but not the one you love and wanna sleep with. At least you shouldn't."

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"Can we eat this pasta and not have this pansy ass conversation? I know I'm nesting, but I still don't wanna be your Dr. Phil." At Cas' quizzical look, Dean waved a hand to tell him to ignore the reference. The two of them ate in companionable silence once Dean brought two plates and a couple bottles of beer to the table. Sam got back as they were finishing their first beer and bitch faced at the measly leftovers Dean had kept in the pot. He ate them absently as he recounted what he'd found about the hunt. Sam's telling was so detailed that Dean forgot all about what Cas had asked him.

***

"Dean," Cas said. He was standing in the door of Dean's bedroom. They'd all said goodnight hours ago, but for some reason Dean was still staring at the ceiling willing himself to fall asleep. He sat up now. 

"Something wrong, man?" Cas shook his head. "Well, shit, then come in and watch TV or something if you can't sleep either."

Cas walked in and sat where Dean had just made room for him as Dean flipped on his TV. Some infomercial for some penis enlargement pill was playing and Dean snorted at how ridiculous it was. He felt Cas looking at him and not the TV though. 

"Something's gotta be up, just spit it out." He glanced at Cas and flipped the channel. Another crap infomercial, but for some kitchen gadget. 

"I want to sleep with you."

Dean whipped his head around and barely registered that the woman on TV was telling him how easy it was to slice tomatoes with this tool. He fumbled for the remote and hit mute.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to have sex with you. I care about you and want to and you said I shouldn't lie about it."

Dean ran a hand down his face. He had no idea what to say and Cas apparently hadn't figured out the concept of embarrassment at all yet because he was still looking expectantly at Dean. He went on when Dean stayed silent. 

"I know that you usually sleep with women, but you have shown interest in men before."

"Whoa, how do you know that?" Dean asked finding his voice, albeit an octave higher than normal. Cas looked at Dean skeptically. Dean withered under the gaze and went on. "Okay, yeah, there's a few guys in my sexual history, but..." he trailed off. 

"If you don't want to, I understand."

Dean sighed. "Sex is better with someone you care about, but a lot of the time it changes shit between people Cas. This is the girliest fucking conversation I have ever had by the way and I'm definitely blaming you for it."

"Why would it change? We care for each other and still would if we had sex, no?"

Dean started to respond, to tell Cas, 'no it wouldn't change, but it gets complicated' when it dawned on him that it wouldn't have to. Cas had been an angel, for crying out loud, and even though he may have been witness to the whole of human history, he didn't have their attitudes about things. Cas’d be too straight forward for any of the normal sorts of emotional games people played out of shame and embarrassment. Somehow this bizarre set of circumstances could lead to the least likely to be complicated by sex relationship he could possibly ever had. 

"You know what?" Dean said with a shrug. "You're not wrong. Come here."

Dean grabbed a fistful of the t-shirt Cas was wearing and pulled him gently forward. He stopped before they touched anywhere else and raised an eyebrow. Cas nodded and he was the one to close the gap between their mouths. 

The kiss was cool at first, Cas' lips a little chapped and his stubble scratched against Dean's chin when he changed the angle, but it was good and Dean flicked his tongue out to wet their mouths. Cas took it as a signal to part his lips and the kiss deepened. At the first touch of their tongues, something must have sparked, because suddenly both of them moved more deliberately. They slid their lips and tongues together and Dean nipped at Cas' bottom lip lightly and Cas clutched Dean's shoulders tightly in response. Cas used his grip to pull Dean onto his lap and Dean wrapped his own hands in Cas' hair and tugged. His hair was soft and if the growl he gave into Dean’s mouth indicated anything, he liked having it pulled.

Cas slid his hands from Dean's shoulders to his ass and pulled him closer, their hardened cocks coming into contact. Cas rocked up to grind them together and moaned when Dean swiveled his hips down. Cas could feel Dean's smirk as they continued to kiss, but he let out a moan of his own when Cas squeezed the globes of his ass.

Dean untangled his hands from Cas' hair to find the hem of his shirt and yank it off. When he skated his hands back upwards to Cas' shoulders, they brushed Cas' nipples. Cas moved one hand up to between Dean's shoulders and used his strength to pull Dean down on top of him completely as he lie down. The only part of them not touching was their legs, as Dean's were still folded up so his knees dug into Cas' hips. Cas didn't notice how hard they were digging there because of how good the undulations of Dean's hips felt as they ground their groins together, using gravity to their advantage. 

"Cas," Dean said, finally detaching from the making out. "As, mmm, good as this is, are we gonna dry hump like a couple'a teenagers all night?"

In answer, Cas slipped his hand down the back of Dean's boxers and ran a finger up his crack. He did it again and tapped the finger on Dean's hole.

"I want to put my dick inside you, Dean."

Dean let out a quiet laugh and leaned back down to kiss Cas again. "You're gonna have to work on your dirty talk. It's a little formal. Also," Dean punctuated his speech with a slow roll of his hips. "not specific enough."

Dean mouthed at Cas' neck and Cas didn't ask what he meant. Dean sucked at his pulse-point and bit softly at Cas' collarbone, briefly imagining how easy it would be to suck whiskey out of the indent there. He continued his descent, swirling a tongue around Cas' bellybutton and slotting his thumbs against Cas' hipbones.

"Warn a guy, yeah?" Dean said and before Cas could process that enough to respond, Dean sucked the crown of Cas' dick into his mouth. Cas planted his heels into the memory foam when his hips shot up. His dick thrust into Dean's mouth. He felt Dean's throat contract in a gag briefly before Dean backed up and gasped for air. Cas opened his mouth to apologize, but Dean shook his head and swallowed Cas back down as much as he could and wrapped a hand around what he couldn't. Dean's spit slicked the way for his hand as he pulled back to tongue and suck at the head. Dean kept suckling, hollowing out his cheeks and twisted his hand back and forth as he slid it up and down Cas' shaft. Dean could hear the quickening of Cas' breath and when he started to follow his hand's motion with his mouth, he heard Cas punch out an "oh, oh." 

Dean thrust his mouth down until his nose touched the hair on Cas' groin and Cas let out a wordless cry and came, spilling hot down Dean's throat.  
Cas and Dean both were panting when they were level. Whatever smart-mouthed comment was brewing in Dean was lost to Cas kissing him. Dean's hips rocked forward and Cas pulled away.

"Do you want me to reciprocate?"

Dean shook his head. "Next time. I wanna come too badly- just..." Dean grabbed Cas' hand from where it was on his hip and placed it on his cock where the head stuck out of his boxer fly. Cas wiggled his hand into the slit of the material to grasp Dean's dick fully and leaned to kiss him again. As their tongues slipped around each other's mouths, Cas started to stroke. One of Dean's hands came down on top of Cas' and tightened his grip. Dean ran his thumb over his own head and Cas mirrored the motion, smearing the precome around. Cas sucked Dean's tongue and twisted his wrist and Dean jerked his hips as he came. Cas continued to jack Dean and lick at his lips even though Dean was just panting into Cas' mouth. 

Dean shifted onto his back but immediately turned his head to look at Cas. "So now you know whether or not it's better with someone you care about."

"I think so."

Dean grinned. "The biggest reason it's better is you get to do it more than once."

***

“Did that make it weird?” Dean asked two days after. Cas cocked his head to the side and squinted.

“Does it seem weird? Is that a cue I missed?”

Dean laughed a little, out of amusement and nervousness both. “I don’t think so, I meant for you?”

“No, Dean, but I would like to do it again. Just to be sure it doesn’t make it awkward.”

“Oh, just to make sure?” Dean teased with a raised eyebrow. The look on Cas’ face was strangely unreadable so Dean couldn’t tell if he had been joking or not. “But okay, if you want to do it again then I can teach you how to reciprocate.”

***

"Yeah, Cas, just like that," Dean panted while running a hand through Cas' hair. Cas was sucking the head of Dean's dick, pulling it in and out of his tight lips with a pop. He'd started to tongue at the slit and Dean hummed his approval. Cas had followed every instruction Dean had given him about how to give him an expert blowjob and had taken it beyond. Dean was proud, and getting harder by the millisecond. 

Cas paused in his rhythm when his lips were pursed at the tip of Dean's dick and pushed the excess saliva he'd been forming in the back of his throat through his puckered lips to coat the head. His hand came up to spread the spit down Dean's shaft and his mouth went back to hollowing out his cheeks around Dean. Cas bobbed his head far enough down Dean's cock to get it even more wet and Dean groaned again.

"You're doing so good. So good, Cas. Get me nice and wet and stroke, just like that." Cas hummed at the praise. Dean had made him feel so good and he wanted to do the same. He wagged his tongue back and forth against the underside of Dean's dick as he kept moving. He sucked as much into his mouth and as hard as he could. Dean's hips started to move, thrusting his dick shallowly further into Cas' mouth. 

"Can I come on your face? Please Cas, let me come on your face," Dean started to beg when one of Cas' fingers teased at his ass crack before circling his hole. "Mark you up as mine with my come before I lick it clean. Please."

Cas moaned around Dean and nodded. Dean pulled out and fisted his dick with one hand while the other brushed Cas' hair back. When Cas opened his mouth and looked up at Dean, Dean lost it. He cried out as he shot, come hitting Cas' waiting tongue and the side of his mouth and dripping onto his chin. Dean's cock spilled more and streaked white up Cas' cheek. With one final stroke, one last blurt of come decorated Cas' bottom lip.

Dean immediately dropped down to his own knees and thumbed his spunk into Cas' mouth so he could kiss him and scoop it off his tongue. They shared the taste of him until Dean pulled back only to give Cas a chaste kiss and run his thumb across his jaw. 

***

“Is there more to try before we have anal?”

“Jesus, Cas, warn a guy before you start talking about anal this early in the morning!” 

“I’m sorry. I was just curious,” Cas shrugged. He took a bite of toast.

Dean sipped his coffee and considered. He opened his mouth to say something but something made him change his mind, and smirk at Cas over the mug, a devious glint in his eye.

***

Of all the sexual acts they'd tried with each other in the week between Cas asking what else they could do and then, Cas liked this one the best. He was bent over Dean's bed, hands gripped on the one side of the mattress while Dean knelt behind him. Dean had swatted his legs wide and grabbed at the cheeks of ass to knead and squeeze them before pulling them apart. He’d run his tongue up from behind Cas' balls to the dimples of his back and Cas had keened at it. Dean had given him a light smack and laughed with a promise. When Dean's lips had come down puckered on Cas' hole and his tongue had darted out to wet the ring of muscle, Cas had outright yelled. He'd kept up a steady chorus of “yes, yes, yes Dean, yes” the entire time since then as Dean got his asshole sloppy wet with his licking and slurping and quick little tongue jabs. Cas was rubbing his dick against the mattress and when Dean slipped the tip of a finger into him and continued to lick and suck around it, he came, his orgasm surprising him in its strength and quickness. 

He felt Dean come on his lower back and trailing into his crack a moment later. Cas moaned, mournfully, and Dean huffed what might have once been a laugh as he flopped onto the bed. 

“You’re just up for anything, aren’t you, man?” Cas just shot him a look and Dean laughed a little again. “God, it’s awesome. You’re awesome.”

Cas leaned over and kissed him.

***

Dean had tried to save himself some physical pain by giving Cas a few different porn sites so the guy could at least vicariously experience what they hadn’t gotten to yet, or possibly wouldn’t ever. Dean felt like Cas might be taking this far too much into being a set of data, even if Dean could feel affection roll off him constantly.

“So you learned anything from those sites yet?” Dean asked one afternoon when Sam had decided to leave them alone to go grocery shopping at some farmer’s market; Dean had shrugged okay and Sam had looked a little suspicious but Dean shook him off.

“Learned anything?”

“Yeah, didn’t you want them to like study or collect data or whatever?”

Cas looked puzzled. “I’ve enjoyed the videos, but I haven’t been learning from them. There might be things I’d like to try from them.” Then Cas’ head cocked again. “You know that this isn’t an experiment for me, yes? I care for‒”

“Okay, Cas, I get it,” Dean held a hand up as he spoke. “Not an experiment. Sorry about the sites then.”

“I’m not. Would you like it if I sucked on your balls or called you sir?”

Dean couldn’t tell if he was going to laugh or come in his pants.

***

Lube had gotten smeared thick between Dean's thighs when it had dripped down his crack slowly. Cas had spent a nearly ridiculous amount of time just slathering the slick onto Dean so he could touch every part of his ass and fondle his balls and reach around to stroke his cock. Cas stood behind Dean and took advantage of the mess he was, sliding his dick between Dean's closed thighs. The head of his dick bumped against Dean's balls and Cas groaned low. 

"Fuck me, Cas. Please, enough teasing and fuck me."

"That," Cas started. He punctuated his statement with another thrust between Dean's legs. "Isn't specific enough," he finished, echoing Dean's words the first time they'd ever done this.

Dean growled; Cas smirked. Dean thrust his ass back and bent over, "I want you to stretch my ass hole out with that perfect dick. Pound into my ass, Cas, fuck me hard and use me."

Cas' hips stuttered and he had to grip the base of his dick to calm down as he pulled free and found a condom. He grabbed onto Dean's hip and slid his cock into Dean without resistance. Both let out groans and after he’d got a rhythm going, Cas had to bend down to kiss Dean's shoulders and whisper into his ear.

"You love my cock in your tight little hole, Dean? Want me to fuck you like the slut you are? You're such a little cockslut for me, aren't you, Dean?"

Dean pounded a fist against the mattress and thrust back and moaned out yes. Cas reached around to grip his jaw and wrench his head back with a demand that he repeat himself.

"Yes, yes, Cas, fuck- yes, I'm your cockslut!"

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's dick and stroked at the pace he was pounding his hips into Dean's ass, angling so his dick hit Dean's prostate every time. In no time at all, they were both coming, Dean spilling hot over Cas' hand and his bed and Cas filling Dean's hole. 

Both of them collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath.

"Cockslut, huh? You didn't get that one from me."

"Was it too much?" Cas asked. "There was one video..."

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas until Cas told him about the other videos he wanted to reenact and wormed a finger into Dean's messy hole.

“There were a few involving plugs…”


End file.
